Sick Day
by Rozen14
Summary: Sora got sick with the flu while he was going to leave the Beast's castle. Donald and Goofy left the castle to get Sora some medicine and Sora is left in the Beast's and Belle's care. What will happen when Sora's illness get's a little worse?


I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2

A Sick Day

Sora, Donald and Goofy were visiting Beast, Belle and the others for a few hours before they have to go fight Xemnas, they already visted their other friends spending time with them as much as they could. They even played in the rain before they left the Pride Lands. Now their time was up and they have to go.

The trio made their way to the door while Belle, Beast and the servants were seeing them off.

"Well that was a good few hours, thanks for letting us spend some time with you all." Sora said.

"Its no problem at all, just be careful when you fight Xemnas ok?" Belle asked with concern.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy smiled at their friends.

"We'll be ok! Ahyuck!" Goofy said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Xemnas isnt so tough!" Donald said with confidence.

As Donald was talking on how weak Xemnas was, Sora began to feel a little woozy, his eyesight turned blurry then he held on to his head.

"Ughn..." Sora groaned a bit.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sora? Are you ok?" Goofy asked with concern.

"Uh...yeah Im fine...Im just a little dizzy." Sora said as he tries to pull himself together.

Beast looked at Sora with concern, when Sora came to visit, he noticed that Sora was getting a little pale, so Beast walked over to Sora and felt his forehead. It was burning hot!

"No your not ok, your forehead is hot." Beast said.

"Sora's sick?" Chip asked.

"Oh dear that's not good." Mrs. Potts said with concern.

"This is terrible!" Lumiere said.

"I agree." Cogsworth said as well.

"Well...Im sure my fever will pass...when I get to the Organization's hideout..." Sora said as he tries to leave but Donald, Goofy, Belle and Beast stopped him.

"You cant fight in this condition!" Belle said sternly.

"Belle's right, Sora. You cant fight when you're sick." Beast said in agreement.

"But..."Sora tried to argue.

"Belle and Beast are right Sora! You're too sick to fight." Donald said.

"Then what am I gonna do?" Sora asked.

"We'll have to find you a resting spot while Donald and I get you some medicine." Goofy said.

"But...where am I gonna rest?" Sora asked again.

"You will rest in one of the rooms in my castle of course." Beast said.

"Are you sure, Beast?" Goofy asked.

"You dont mind?" Donald asked as well.

"Sora is our friend and besides, you helped us all against Xaldin." Beast said.

"Ok...we'll be back with the medicine." Goofy said then they both went back to the gummi ship.

Lumiere and the others went to Sora as he continued to stand where he was with Belle and Beast.

"Come on then Sora. Lets get you to bed so we can help get rid of that nasty fever." Lumiere said then hopped away.

Sora then followed him. When he got to the guest room he changed into pajamas and tucked himself in bed, while Belle placed a cold washcloth on his forehead.

"It might not do much but hopefully it would cool his fever down." Belle said softly.

"I will go make Sora some tea." Mrs. Potts said then she and her son Chip went to the kitchen.

Belle and Beast grabbed a couple of chairs and sat while watching over Sora, who's starting to fall asleep.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Beast asked Belle.

"I hope so. The medicine is Sora's only hope of recovery..." Belle said worried.

(Meanwhile in the gummi ship)

"GOOFY!! What's taking so long?! We should be in hyperspace by now!" Donald said impatiently.

"Uh oh...it looks like our hyper drive thingy is worn out." Goofy said fearfully.

"You mean we gotta go to Radiant Garden the hard way?!" Donald screamed.

"It seems so..." Goofy said.

"Wonderful..." Donald heaved with a frustrated sigh, "Lets hope we survive through this."

(Back at the castle)

Sora started to cough as bad as Donald's temper. Belle and Beast didnt like that cough very much since they know that it means that Sora's illness is getting worse.

The servants were there too and they also were getting worried about Sora's condition. Then thats when things got worse...

"Burning...Im burning..." Sora moaned as he tosses and turns.

At first everybody was confused on what Sora was saying until he shouted from the top of his lungs.

"IM ON FIRE! IM BURNING! MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" Sora shrieked as he moved around quickly.

Everyone gasped then Belle and Beast used their strength to keep Sora in bed.

"Sora! Calm down!" Beast said as he tried to get Sora to relax.

"DAD! HELP ME! IM BURNING AND A GIANT SNAKE IS GONNA EAT ME!" Sora shouted in fear.

"What on earth is wrong with him?" Cogsworth wondered out loud.

"He's hallucinating." Belle said, "He thinks that there's a giant snake in here and its possible that he thinks that Beast and I are his parents!"

Everyone including Beast each had a surprise look on their faces.

"SAY WHAT?!" They all said together.

Belle said nothing but nodded about what she said.

Beast recovered from the shock and concentrated on calming Sora down.

"Calm down Sora!" he said to his young friend again.

"Mom...dad...please help me..." Sora pleaded again.

"Lumiere would you please resoak this washcloth in cold water?" Belle asked.

"Of course madamoiselle." Lumiere said as he and Cogsworth took the washcloth and went to the kitchen, then Mrs. Potts came back with tea.

"Im back! Oh goodness! What's happened to Sora? He looks like he seen a ghost." Mrs. Potts said with concern.

"Sora's not in his right mind right now, Mrs. Potts the tea will have to wait." Beast said.

"Giant...snake...is gonna eat me...momma...daddy...help me." Sora pleaded again as he started to cry.

Beast looked at Belle for an answer about Sora's hallucination.

"We'll just have to play along." Belle said then stroked Sora's hair in a motherly fashion, "Its alright sweetie...the big mean and nasty snake isnt going to get you."

Beast then looked at Sora then he patted his head like a father does to his child.

"Its ok sport. I'll take care of that snake, just get some sleep." Beast said as comforting as he could.

Lumiere and Cogsworth came back with the cold, damp, washcloth and placed it on Sora's forehead gently.

"Ok...I love you mommy and daddy." Sora said with a smile then drifted off to sleep.

The servants went "Awwww" as Belle and Beast looked at each other, when they heard Sora's hallucinating words, they feel like they were gonna cry!

"I wonder if Donald and Goofy got the medicine yet." Chip wondered to himself.

(In Radiant Garden)

Donald and Goofy made it back to Radiant Garden alive! Hallelujah! After when they both kissed the ground for relief and asking Cid to repair the hyper drive they went to Merlin's home and asked him for medicine for the flu.

"Here you go boys!" Merlin said as he gave them the flu medicine, "I know its none of my business but whats the medicine for?"

"Its for Sora!" Goofy said.

"He's very sick and he's staying at a friend's house until we give it to him." Donald said.

"Oh dear...how on earth did he get sick in the first place?" Merlin asked.

"I think its when he played in the rain at the Pride Lands." Donald recalled.

"Thats right! We all did play in the rain! Ahyuck!" Goofy chuckled.

"I see..." Merlin sighed but smiled.

Then Cid came in.

"Okay boys I fixed you're hyper drive and she's ready to go!" Cid said.

"Thanks Cid!" Donald and Goofy thanked then went to the save point.

"Good luck to you both!" Merlin said as he and Cid waved goodbye.

"Thanks!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time then disappeared.

(Back at the castle)

Sora awakened along with his senses, had his tea, and starts to get confused about Belle and Beast since they were acting weird around him. Then Donald and Goofy came to his room while being guided by Cogsworth and started to give him his medicine...which tastes terrible!

"Ugh!" Sora said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Aw come on Sora! Its bubblegum flavored!" Goofy said.

"Yeah...sure...thats what the doctors say but in the end it STILL tastes the same!" Sora said with experience.

Everybody laughed.

"Well you will be back to normal after a few more days." Donald said what Merlin told him.

"That's good to hear. That illness made me feel nutty." Sora said.

"No kidding..." Beast mumbled under his breath then Belle nudged him when she heard that.

"What was that?" Sora asked curiously.

"Nothing..." the couple said as they smiled at him.

"But I do want to know one thing Sora..." Beast said.

"Whats that?" Sora asked as he tilts his head to one side.

"What...were your parents like?" Beast asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sora thought to himself for a bit but then he smiled warmly to his friends.

"Well...I cant tell you about my dad since I dont remember him at all but my mom, she takes good care of me when I was younger. I really miss her...but I know I'll see her again." he said calmly.

"Well even when you're gone, you're mother would be proud of you, I know it. Now lets get you some breakfast." Mrs. Potts said cheerfully then she went to the kitchen with Sora following her. Donald and Goofy then went along too along with the other servants, leaving Belle and Beast alone.

"Taking care of a sick 15 year old boy...makes you want to have children already." Belle said with a smile.

The Beast blushed at Belle's comment but as she leaves to join the others for breakfast, the Beast began to feel sad for Sora about not knowing his own father, Beast knew he was there in that department. Then he brightened himself up and headed down to the dining room to get his breakfast.

The End


End file.
